


For Oliver!

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assemble - Freeform, Based on Avengers: Endgame, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-Prime, Heroes, Heroes Assemble, Oliver Queen is dead, Protective Sara Lance, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: In the newly made Earth-Prime, Eobard Thawne and time remnants of other villains are at war with the heroes. The others are knocked out. Sara Lance is the only one standing. But she will soon realize she is not alone. Connected to my 'You're no better than me!' and 'A long-awaited reunion.' Based on Avengers: Endgame.
Kudos: 11





	For Oliver!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just got this little one-shot idea today. Like the summary says, it is connected to my other two one-shots titled 'You're no better than me!' and 'A long-awaited reunion' so reading them before this will help. You at least have to see 'A long-awaited reunion' before reading this to understand what's going on, as the events of 'You're no better than me!' are covered in 'A long-awaited reunion' as well.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

Earth-Prime, Star City

Sara lay on the ground, straining heavily and groaning to get up. Near her, both Barry and Kara had also been knocked out.

Eobard Thawne aka Reverse Flash stood in front of them, a wicked smirk on the face of Harrison Wells. He wasn't alone though. He had brought with him time remnants of other enemies to face them.

One of them was Ra's al Ghul. Sara had grown a lot in skill since her League days, but one of the few men she could never beat was Ra's himself.

The other one was Reign, the dark Kryptonian half of the otherwise innocent and loving Samantha Arias.

The three had together managed to take the three heroes down.

"In all my years of battle against the Flash and other heroes like you", Thawne announced with a wicked smirk. "I was never satisfied, never, no matter how many times I hurt any of you. But what I am about to do now, to you, to all of you, to your cities, I know I am going to be satisfied very, very much."

And then many more time remnants arrived, marching behind the three. Sara could make out some of them and was horrified beyond measure.

Adrian Chase, Damien Darkh, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, Hunter Zolomon, Savitar, Gorilla Grodd, Non, Rhea, Vandal Savage, and many more villains were there, slowly marching to destroy them, their cities and everyone they cared about.

Sara looked at the approaching army. She wanted so badly to just lie down and rest. But she was the last line of defense between this army of villains and everyone else.

Oliver had sacrificed his life in battle against the Anti-Monitor to create a new Multiverse, better than the one they had lost, where many of their losses were removed.

She was not going to let his sacrifice be in vain. She was not going to fail Oliver. Not again.

Never again.

She straightened up and tightening her hold around her sword, gave it a practice swing with gritted teeth. And then she staggered towards the limitless marching army, ready to face them all alone.

As she continued marching, she suddenly heard a voice in her ear.

"Pretty bird?"

Sara froze.

"You hear me?"

"Sara, it's Ollie, from Earth-167. Can you hear me?" Ollie asked again as Sara breathlessly tapped her earpiece with shaking hands. And then Ollie's voice said. "On your left."

Sara turned behind to her left to see a breach open up.

Out of the portal walked Ollie, Batman of Earth-167, Wonder Woman of Earth-167, John Jones, Arthur Curry aka A.C., Vic Stone, Dinah Lance, Zatanna Zatarra, Courtney Whitmore and Chloe Sullivan, holding two guns. Then out of it sped Bart Allen.

Sara looked at them all, panting in relief. Ollie and Dinah gave her a nod, making her feel good, that at least there were versions of two people she cared about most still out there.

Then Superman of Earth-167, Supergirl of Earth-167, Superboy, John Stewart and Booster Gold flew over their heads as breaches started opening up all around.

Thawne looked around as out of one breach stepped Slade Wilson, Nyssa al Ghul, Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Helena Bertinelli, Earth-2 Laurel Lance and behind them were John Diggle, Lyla Michaels and Rene Ramirez.

Sara smiled in relief on seeing them as out of one breach above flew the Waverider, piloted by the Legends obviously.

Batman and Catwoman of Earth-Prime along with Batman and Catwoman of Earth-89 walked out of another breach.

Out of another stepped Alex Danvers and J'onn Jonnz.

Out of another came Black Lightning.

Out of another breach sped Earth-90 Barry Allen, Wally West, Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick and Accelerated Man, looking around at the assembling heroes.

The now awoken Barry happily put his cowl back on as Kara woke up too, looking around in shock.

Then Superman of Earth-Prime landed and looked at her with an assuring smile.

Cisco, Caitlin, Lisa Snart, Gypsy and Breacher came out of another one.

"Is that everyone?" Cisco asked.

"What, you wanted more?" Gypsy asked incredulously.

Then out of another breach flew down Superman of Earth-96, shaking the ground as he landed.

All the heroes then roared in unison as Sara turned to look at Thawne and the other villains who were watching in shock.

Everyone got into fighting poses while Sara stepped forward.

All looked at her and the approaching army as Sara announced.

"For Oliver!"

"FOR OLIVER!' Everyone bellowed out in unison and charged at the approaching army, running or flying.

An unintimidated Thawne put his cowl on and the army of villains charged too.

The two armies clashed at last, and the battle was long and hard, with many getting injured, but in the end, good prevailed over evil and Oliver's sacrifice was honored.

**Author's Note:**

> And done.
> 
> Wanted Barry to lead the charge but with Sara having a closer connection to Oliver, decided it should be her for this one.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
